The City That Never Sleeps
by Em Car
Summary: Bella moves to new york city to live with her estranged grandomther Eleanor.
1. Chapter 1

The City that never sleeps

The City that never sleeps.

I stood in front of the train station with a woman I barely knew anymore.

She used to be the person I knew the best but now today standing in front of me in her tastefully cut Donna Karen suit she seemed like a different woman.

"Bella you know your father would have loved to be here." She smiled feebly patting my shoulder.

I nodded even though we both knew this was a lie. My father was no longer any sense of the word. He was no longer Charlie the dad who would go to all of my dance recitals no matter how awful I was and went to all of the spelling bees I had come first place in. He was less of the man I knew, the man my mom married- the loving, caring, down-to-earth New York City policeman. And more like the politician people expected him to be. My parent's marriage was strained because of the change and if they didn't have me I was sure they would be divorced by now.

"Bella honey, don't look so forlorn. You know if I could have done anything to keep you with us…"

"I know." But truly inside I knew she was slightly relieved that I was leaving and she no longer had to lie to me.

"You'll be better off in New York. I know I had hard feelings for it and your grandmother but that shouldn't ruin your chances. And at any rate you would hate campaigning I certainly don't enjoy it but it needs to be done."

I nodded dejectedly understanding my dismissal.

"Don't worry mom I understand."

My voice sounded hollow.

Rene wiped a stray tear.

"Well your train leaves at four."

We lifted the few pieces of luggage I brought onto a small baggage cart.

Suddenly the tears came.

Renee wrapped her thin arms around my shoulders and squeezed.

The action felt stiff and forced her starched suit sleeves against the plain cotton of my worn tee shirt.

"I love you Bella and I'll see you in only three months."

She released me and her own eyes filled with tears.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Mom."

I turned around pulling my cart with me I walked to the waiting area.

I wiped my eyes I would miss Rene but not the lady she'd become – the senator's wife –but the mother I knew was still inside the shiny well groomed shell.

And as I boarded the train I knew as hard as it was to admit it I was glad I was leaving.

I sat down in a seat by a window pulling Wuthering Heights from my large canvas carry on bag.

Luckily the trip to New York didn't take long as I got lost in the lives of Catherine Earnshaw and Heathcliff. But all too soon the train stopped into Grand Central and I was ushered from the terminal into a sleek black town car.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, the train was thirty minutes late."

"Oh don't worry Isabella."

"You know my name?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is William Black. I've been you're grandmother's driver for years now. She's told me quite a bit a bout you."

"Oh. But please I hate the name Isabella it bothers me call me Bella."

William's eyes crinkled with his smile.

"Well then you can go ahead and call me Billy."

He winked and turned back to focus on driving.

I smiled he reminded me of a happy grandfather figure,

As we pulled in front of my grandmother's town house –my new home for the next few months- I started to think that maybe New York was a nice place to live and it had earned it's reputation unfairly.


	2. Eleanor Swan

Yes I could admit that I was wrong every once and a while

Usually I was too stubborn to admit it.

But this time I could. New York had earned its reputation for me, thanks to Eleanor Cornelia Swan.

As I exited the car and said my goodbye to Billy I expected to open the door to find a kind white haired old lady bearing a knitted sweater or a tray of cookies perhaps. But those thoughts were erased the moment I opened the door to Matlida.

"Hello Isabella, your grandmother has been waiting for you."

She closed the door behind me.

"She's waiting for you in the parlor."

I entered the hallway and admired the chandelier as Matlida took my bags.

I was used to expensive things. My mother had drug me along with her to many functions in which I was exposed to mansions furnished with priceless goods, my own home being one of them.

I walked quietly down the oak hallway glancing occasionally at the paintings lining it. Suddenly the wall gave way to a set of French doors. Taking a deep breath I opened one of the doors and stepped fully inside.

"Isabella it's about time."

"Hello grandmother."

She certainly wasn't what I was expecting. Eleanor definitely didn't look like the type of woman who would knit sweaters and from her appearance she looked as though she hadn't ate a cookie in years.

But that didn't surprise me. What did is that she looked a great deal like me.

I looked at her unsure of what to do with myself.

"Sit. Sit. And then tell me why you're so late."

I sat down in a velvet high backed chair placed beside the love seat where Eleanor was seated.

"There was traffic."

She laughed. So much for sympathy I thought sarcastically.

"This is New York darling, there is always traffic."

"Well enough small talk," She straightened her already straightened skirt and brushed out nonexistent wrinkles. "We have tea at Lady Cullen's this afternoon."

She looked at my outfit with contempt.

"I'd advise you to freshen up."

I blushed under her expectant gaze.

"Go on Matlida will show you to you're room. You have precisely 25 minutes until we need to depart."

I nodded as I stood.

Matilda showed me the various bedrooms – 6 total- and the bathroom nearest to my bedroom.

I opened the door to my new bedroom surprised at how much I liked it.

I admired the furniture which like the rest of the house was decorated with Victorian Era antiques. The light oak four-poster bed was calling my name. But unfortunately I remembered the task of freshening up.

I opened my rarely used Vuitton suitcase, which I hated because of its highly expensive price. But Rene vehemently refused I use my much loved much used duffel bag and bought me a whole set of the pricey French leather suitcases.

I opened the trunk full of my freshly bought and laundered clothes. But not just any clothes "senator's daughter" clothing. I looked disgustedly down at newly purchased sweater sets in all the appropriate prep school pastels. Fresh from Brooks Brothers I was promised. I picked up the light blue one. Which coincidentally matched a seersucker skirt that was surprisingly comfortable.

I smoothed my hair and glanced at myself in the mirror. I wasn't really sure what was appropriate for a tea party.

Not truly knowing what shoes matched I threw on a pair of white flats.

I glanced at my legs. Did tea parties call for panty hose?

I dug into the bottom of one of the trunks and found a pair of nylons. I grimaced as I put them on. The nude color, which was supposed to match most Caucasian girls legs greatly contrasted with my fair skin. I was a whole new level of pale .I looked down at my watch. Two minutes left. Sighing I realized that my skin tone would have to be contemplated later.

I took a deep breath and opened my door ready to face my grandmother.

--


	3. Alice

Hey uh

Hey uh. The reason why I have to write short chapters is because my computer keeps freezing and then shutting down it's hard to save/submit stories when they are being deleted.

--

When I made it down the steps my grandmother was in the town car waiting.

"Much Better." She nodded her head in approval to my freshened appearance.

"So where are we off to?" I asked even though I vaguely remembered the name Cullen and obviously a tea party of some sort.

"We are going to my dear friend Lady Cullen's for our weekly Wednesday tea."

"Sounds like fun." I said in a chipper tone. Though it was completely fake because a tea party with my grandmother's old society friends sounded anything but a fun time.

She smiled brightly at my reply and patted my hand.

"It's a ritual between Lady Cullen and I. Today her granddaughter Mary Alice will be joining us as well."

I brightened at the idea of seeing someone my age but then my opposition darkened. How much could a granddaughter of one of my grandmother's proper English friends?

The weather reflected my attitude as it started to pour.

My grandmother continued to babble as the town car sped up.

The rhythmic rain was then accompanied by the sound of blaring car horns.

"William? How close are we to Camille's?"

My grandmother had lived in New York all her life in fact her family the Van der Struens had lived there since the town was named New Amsterdam.

Her not knowing the streets and distance of places in Manhattan were ridiculous.

"Fifteen minutes with traffic Eleanor."

Fifteen minutes until I entered my own personal hell.

--

"Here we are." Eleanor exclaimed, as we pulled in front of a town house similar to her own.

Billy opened the door for us and I started to follow Eleanor out when my foot snagged on the door jam.

I began to blush as I heard Eleanor heave a labored sigh.

Luckily Billy caught my elbow before I tumbled onto the slick cement.

I whispered my thanks and stumble up the steps where my grandmother was already standing.

Eleanor rang the doorbell as I watched Billy pull away. Immediately a Yellow taxicab replaced the town car.

My grandmother was tapping her foot and mumbled something about how rude it was to have guests waiting outside in the rain when suddenly the door flew open.

After the heavy door opened everything happened in a blur.

Strong arms fastened themselves around me and I was pulled down the steps into the awaiting taxi.

As the taxi began to move I rounded on my captor.

Surprisingly my captor was a small girl about my age with a Cheshire smile on her face.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She held out her small child like hand.

It was almost embarrassing someone so small could kidnap me.

I realized I was being impolite by staring so I grasped her hand.

"Mary Alice Cullen. Call me Alice."

"My name's-"

"-Bella Swan."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"I've seen you before with your father on T.V." She clarified.

I groaned thinking back to all the forced smiles and happiness on any appearance I made on T.V. with my parents.

"Nice to meet you Alice but may I ask where you're taking me?"

Trying to take the conversation off of me and onto our current situation.

"Bloomingdale's. Unless you object of course." She raised one eyebrow in question.

And then gave me a look of disappointment at my hesitation.

"Umm..w-well..I d-don't" I stuttered at a loss of words. I really didn't feel like I could disappoint Alice." What about my grandmother? She'll kill me."

"Ah the wrath of Eleanor Swan is what you're afraid of?"

I nodded feeling like a child.

"Don't worry it's taken care of my grandmother already knows about my plans. Tea with Eleanor and Lady Camille is not a pleasant experience. Especially when there are cute shoes to be bought and cute boys to be seen."

"Okay I give in." I said reluctantly.

Alice face lit up with a bright smile and she clapped with a hoot of accomplishment.

I laughed at her antics.

I observed her closely as she chatted about the upcoming fall fashions.

She was pale even paler than me and extremely skinny. Everything was small about her hair was cut short and spiky. A style only she could pull off. She was very small probably not even 5 foot. But her personality made up for it.

I was embarrassed thinking of how scared I was early.

"Bloomingdale's ladies."

I exited the taxi as Alice paid the driver.

The rain had stopped and I took it as a sign that things would brighten up for me as well.


End file.
